Things Change
by PurpleProbie22
Summary: They were madly in love, but then things changed. Sam and Freddie broke up, and after 5 years she's still the one who hasn't moved on. Can she change these things and get them back to the way they were supposed to be? Stupid summary, better story, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Heyya guys! Sorry I haven't been updating iWill Love You Forever, I still get this huge writer's block for that story and I kinda don't know what to do with the story... well, I'll try to continue that story as soon as I get my inspirations back! :P_

_Anyways, who saw iLost My Mind? I DID! I got a live stream link that actually worked and I watched it until my eyes began tearing... Oh well, the Seddie-ness is just too much that I couldn't take it anymore... Hahaha! I loved the episode SO MUCH, I still can't believe that Seddie actually HAPPENED! It all felt like a dream, ya know, like reading one of the iLMM speculation one-shots but then I realized that it wasn't just a fanfiction, but it actually happened... I love Dan Schneider so much. I literally screamed on the top of my lungs when they kissed. Oh, Freddie. That was the BEST way to shut a girl up!_

_And to the story! I actually got the inspiration from my own relationship with my ex-boyfriend. So, if it sounds cliche or something, you have the right to blame my ex boyfriend for making me such a sappy girl. Hahaha._

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a girl and I was 14 years old. So, I'm no Dan Schneider and of course, I don't own iCarly. If I did own iCarly, Seddie would happen since God knows when and Gibby would be a real mermaid... oh well._

* * *

><p>It's been 5 years since the nub and I broke up on a rainy day in March. And after 5 years, 5 months and 4 days, the only thing I feel when I see his face is just pain.<p>

That day was the worst day of my life. I, Samantha Puckett (no, don't ever dare call me Samantha.), have never felt anything more painful than that. That hurt even more than losing your special sandwich with extra ham and double cheese. That was the day I lost the love of my life. And it all started with a stupid little thing called pride.

If only I hadn't thought about "what's best for me" and all the selfishness that ran through my blood, today I would've still had him in my arms.

He just left, without ever looking back. It pains me to realize that he really seems better without me, when I was left here as a mess. It's all my fault, though, it still hurts until this moment.

* * *

><p>"<em>This isn't worth it, Freddie." I took a deep breath and wiped a small drop of tear on my cheek.<em>

"_But you promised me that we'll get through this, together."_

"_Yeah, and you never seemed to care!"_

_He shook his head, "How can you say that I never seemed to care? I care about you, Sam. I love you. I will always be there for you, no matter what happens. I will never, ever, ever leave you."_

"_Funny, my dad also said the same thing to my mom, years ago. And did he stay? No. Did he leave? Yes. Did he abandon the rest of my family? Yes."_

"_I'm not your dad, Sam. I will never hurt you."_

_I scoffed, sarcastically. "Really? Can I believe you?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well, too bad! It's not enough to make me believe you." I stood up, ready to leave, but then he grab my wrist and forced me to stay._

"_Then what can I do to make you believe?" I turned around studied the look on his face. Pure hurt and dissapointment. His eyebrows narrowed, showing that he couldn't understand everything i had said. And his eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes were covered in tears. I had never seen him in tears before. A part of me wanted to scream and run to his arms, bury my face on his face and tell him I love him until my last breath. A part of me wanted to make everything better..._

_But my pride took over my body. I pulled my wrist away and shook my head._

"_Why, Sam? What did I do wrong?" he whispered._

_I gulped. My voice cracked when I spoke, "Everything. You did everything wrong."_

"_We've been together for 6 months, Sam," he smiled sadly, "you said you wanted to be with me forever. You said you never wanted to lose me. But now, why are you breaking up with me? I've done my best for you. Everything for you, Sam... Why? I thought you said—"_

"_Things change, Freddie," I said weakly. "And maybe, your best wasn't enough for me. Maybe this is what's best for me, for us. Maybe we weren't meant to be. Maybe I was wrong when we said we could make it through. Maybe we can't be together. Maybe we'll find who's best for us, eventually."_

_He just stood there. His eyes looked straight into mine._

"_And maybe, just maybe," I swallowed, "I don't need you anymore."_

_And with that, I turned my back and ran away, tears raining on my cheek._

_What I never knew was that as soon as I left, Freddie fell down on his knees and cried, asking himself why things changed between us._

* * *

><p>I lied when I said I didn't need him anymore. That was the stupidest lie I've ever told, if "stupidest" was an actual word. Well... is it an actual word?<p>

I always need him. I can never hate him for things he's never done, even though I want to. I always love him, and I hate the fact that I can never get over him.

We've never really spoken since. We talked once or twice, only on his birthday. I was at Carly's, watching Girly Cow while waiting for Carly who was taking a looooooooong shower. And then someone knocked the door, and being the lazy Sam I always was, I just sat there and yelled, "Come in!"

* * *

><p><em>He opened the door with scissors in his hand, "Carly, thanks for the scissors. I—"<em>

_His voice trailed off as soon as he saw me. I realized his voice and looked up to see the last people I wanted to see on earth at the moment and froze. My mouth hung open and I could only say, "Uh, Carly's in the bathroom."_

_His face hardened, __he nodded and just put the scissors on a small table really near the door. "Just tell her I said thanks for lending me the scissors." His voice was in a monotonous tone._

"'_Kay." I tried to breathe in and out._

_He turned around and just before he closed the door, I called his name._

"_Freddie!" even saying his name brought a sharp pain in my chest._

_He turned his head to see me._

"_Happy birthday. Uh... wish you a better life, I guess."_

_He just nodded and walked away._

"_I'm sorry, for everything!" I shouted to the empty room._

* * *

><p>"Sam. Sam. Sam! SAM!" Carly's voice got me out of the flashback.<p>

"Uh, what?"

"I said, are you ready?"

I sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

"Sure you wanna do this?"

"Uh-uh, why not?"

She smiles, "If you don't wanna, we can just cancel this—"

"No, no. I want to do this. I wanna show him that my life is also better... without him." _But it's not. And everyone knows that._

"Okay, then," she nods, "let's get going!"

Am I ready for this?

Pffh, 'f course I am! Pucketts are never scared of anything!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sooo I've decided to change some things. I changed "5 months" to "5 years" because 5 months is toooo short. And in this story, of course all the characters are 5 years older. And I think this is kinda like a future-fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nooooo... my name is not Dan Schneider and I do not own iCarly.**

**...**

I spray the perfume to my neck for the last time and check my outfit. I look at my reflection on the mirror and smile. Not bad, I look kinda good, actually.

I'm wearing a light grey dress with some ruffles that falls before my knees, a pair of black tight leggings, a dark grey—almost black—oversized cardigan that I left unbuttoned and my favorite pair of white Converse. I grab my owl necklace and put it around my neck, the owl hangs right on my chest. I also grab some random bracelets and rings from Carly's accessories box.

I let my wild golden hair messy like that, it's always been my style afterall. I almost grab Carly's eyeliner and lipgloss when I realize...

Since when did I, Sam Puckett, care about these things? I mean, even since I graduated from high school I still never wear make-ups and I usually just grab random things to wear from my closet. But now, for the 1908235th time, I check my own reflection on the mirror.

_You care, 'cuz you wanna impress someone, duh._

I shake my head. No, no. Who am I gonna impress with my look? Pffh.

_That Benson kid._

What? You're such an idiot! Why would I dress up for Freddie—Fredface? He doesn't mean a thing for me.

_Yes he does. You luuuuurve him. You still luuuuurve him. That's why you wanna impress him with your look._

Shut up, head! I've moved on! I'm trying to show him that I've moved on! I don't _luuuurve_ him anymore!

_Keep denying._

I'm not denying!

Ugh, it's stupid. I'm fighting with my own thoughts. Stupid.

I apply the eyeliner and lipgloss anyway, and put a bit of other make-up on my face. There, I look pretty good. Well, I should've tried this a lot more. This is kinda fun.

I walk outside Carly's room and yell, "Car-laaaaay! Where r'ya?"

"Down here, Sam!" she yells back. I walk/run downstairs and stop in the kitchen to find Carly who's making her special lemonade.

I raise my eyebrows and walk to the fridge. "Ah! People have no food." I slam the fridge shut and turn around.

Carly smiles, "Want a glass of my special lemonade?" she offers.

I shriek, "No, gross!"

She frowns and shrugs. I plop myself on the couch and she takes a sip of her "special" lemonade. And then she looks at me with a weird face.

"What?"

"Did you—did you just put some make-up on your face?"

I frown, "Um... yeah... why?"

"Oh my God! Sam finally uses make-ups! Oh my God! And you even wear a dress!"

"Chill, Carls. What's the biggie?" I turn off the TV. Nothing interesting.

"You finally care about your look!"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever," i stand up, "let's go, Carls. People might be waiting for us."

"Okay," she grabs her coat and opens the door. We walk outside Bushwell Plaza and get into her car, heading to our old school, Ridgeway High to attend a 5 year reunion.

...

**A/N: That's it for today. Sorry it's too short, hehe. You can check the clothes Sam wears on my profile ;)**

**Read&Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. I went for a visit to my dad's family last FULL week and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop so I couldn't write and it's frustrating because I had a lot of ideas in my head. When we got back, i immediately grabbed my laptop and write like crazy.**

**And, yaaay! I've decided to continue updating my other story, iWill Love You Forever, the sequel of iLove Both Of Them! You should read it : D**

**I hope you'll like this chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a wife named HungryGirl, so I don't own iCarly.**

**...**

We arrive at Ridgeway High. From the outside, nothing has changed much. Just a bit re-painting, a new small building and a larger parking lot.

After Carly parked her black honda, we walk inside our old school and get into the hall. Everyone is already here. Some of them bring their girlfriends/boyfriends, fiances, some of them even bring their wives and husbands. And I come here alone. Well, not alone, but with Carly.

Carly has a boyfriend. Remember Brad? Our fudgey intern? After the lock-in incident, they became closer and closer. After two months of flirting and giggling, Brad finally asked her out and of course, Carly said yes. After their first date, Carly would never stop talking about him. Sometimes it made me sick, but I was happy for her. And, yeah, they're inseparable now.

Brad couldn't attend this reunion. Now he's a cameraman for a big TV Network in USA, and he has a work to do today. If Brad was able to come with Carly, I'm sure I'd come here alone. Being single sometimes sucks, but Mama can't seem to find a perfect match for her. Every single boy around me is too nubbish. I can't stand their nubbiness. It's just too gross.

_Except the dork. Wherever he is now._

Carly nudges me with her elbow and I whisper/yell, "What?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Look!" She gestures to a tall man who's wearing a khaki pants, grey floral shirt and a white stupid cap. Beside him, a super tall and sexy tanned woman with reddish brown hair holds his left arm and waves to us.

Looking at how much he has changed—and how much that chick has become sexier and hotter—both my and Carly's jaws drop to the ground. "Is that..." I trail off.

"Carly? Sam?" they walk toward us with a huge smile.

The woman lets go of his arms and the man opens wide his strong and muscley arms. Still with huge smile.

Carly hugs him for a few seconds and they pull away. After that, the man turns to me and grins, "Gibbaaaay!" and we hug.

"Oh my God you're so tall!" Carly shakes her head in disbelief. He just smirks.

I look at the sexy chick. "Wow. And you're still with Tasha."

"Yeah. We are meant to be," Tasha smiles and Gibby kisses her cheek. I shudder, but then Carly glares at me.

"Hey, Gibby?" Carly calls him.

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, have stopped being shirtless everywhere, right?" Carly asks sheepishly.

We all laugh. Oh yeah, we're talking about the mermaid who used to run across the hall, SHIRTLESS, and screaming random chiz.

"Nah. I've changed, you know? But of course, I still am shirtless when I was with her in our bedroom," he smirks and Tasha just giggles. Carly and I glance at each other and shiver. God, I really—i mean, REALLY—don't wanna hear anything about Gibby's sex life. Gross.

"You guys live together? So you guys are married or what?" I ask them curiously.

Tasha shakes her head. "Yeah, we live together in a small apartment in Hollywood. No, we're not married, not yet. But," she shows a beautiful engagement ring on her finger—wow, that dude got a lot of money, "he proposed to me last week. We're planning a wedding this fall. Come, will you?"

"Of course we will," Carly smiles.

"It's glad to see you guys again. We've missed you guys very much," Gibby says.

"We've missed you too, Gibster. Especially when there was no one left to give a wedgie," I grin. Carly rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna catch up with other friends here. But, wanna hang out at Groovy Smoothie tonight at 8?" says Carly.

"Of course," says Gibby.

"We'd love to," says Tasha.

"Okay, see you later guys!" I say and they walk away to meet other people here.

"Wow," Carly shakes her head.

"I know."

"Gibby… and _Tasha_? Engaged? Living together? _Hollywood_?"

"Yeah."

We both chuckle and walk around the hall, meeting old faces we haven't seen in years.

...

Seriously, almost everyone is here. Carly and I just talked to Wendy, who hasn't changed. Still being the gossip queen she always is, she told us about everything that has happened to everyone in this building, in the past 5 years. Who's married to who, who's engaged to who, who's dating with who, who has a job as bleh bleh bleh. I'm surprised that she really pays a lot of attention to all the nubs here who used to be my schoolmates.

I didn't really pay attention to her, actually. I only listened to the part when she said Freddie now lives in a foreign country, and that Tasha is a supermodel and an actress. And Gibby is her manager (manager, really? Gibby? MANAGER?). No wonder why the lovebirds live in Hollywood.

And then she waved goodbye, leaving me and Carly speechless.

"I guess we're the only ones who haven't changed," says Carly, looking at the old, grown-up faces.

"At least now you're almost a big star in Broadway, Carls. Look at me. What do I do?" I look at her, but I don't let her speak, "Correct. Eat, sleep, and eat again. Like a pig. But so what? At least I enjoy living like this. Life's good." I shrug.

Carly looks at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. Maybe my life isn't that exciting," I mumble.

She chuckles, "Sam, you have to do something in your life!"

"What? You're saying I never do anything in my life? What am I doing right now? I'm talking! I'm doing something," I whine.

"You will never change," she mutters.

I laugh, "Chill, Carls. I was just kidding. I just… I don't have a passion. Anymore. I don't know what to do. I don't know who I wanna be. I don't have any talent," I murmur my last sentence. "You're an actress slash singer. Wendy is an infotainment host. Tasha is a supermodel. Even Gibby is a manager!"

"You do have a talent, and you know that."

"Yeah. Eating. Sleeping. My special talents," I say in a mocking tone. Right, mocking myself. Mocking the now-pathetic Sam Puckett. Mocking the pathetic girl who became pathetic just because a stupid nub left her for his dreams—well, yeah, after the pathetic girl left him.

Carly rolls her eyes. "You know, you'll find out soon. What you can really do. You will find your passion, who you wanna be. You just have to try."

I sigh and sip a glass of root beer in my hand.

"You can't do nothing forever, Sam. Some things need to change. Well, some other things need to stay the way they are supposed to be," Carly shrugs at her last sentence, and then sips her drink.

I close my eyes, drown deep in thought. Carly's words got me thinking.

I know that I need to change. I mean, I can't always stay with Carly and live in her house, eating her food everyday, right? Someday I have to find my own job. I have to work and feed myself. I have to do something. I have to change my attitude, find my passion and inspiration, and be who I want to be.

But what if I don't want to? What if I'm too afraid of changes? What if I'm too scared to change, because a certain someone in my life has changed so much that make me feel like a stranger to them?

I shake my head and open my eyes and see Carly, glancing at me, and then at her left, and then at me. I raise my eyebrows, turn my head to where she is looking at, and I almost choke on my drink to death.

That "certain someone" is here. The last person I wanna see in this building. _Or the first._

Oh yeah, life's good. And don't forget to catch my sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The flashbacks are in italics. But sometimes, the italic words are "mysterious voice" in Sam's head. I'm sure you'll know the differences between the flashbacks and the mysterious voices  
><strong>

**I wanna tell you something. I actually re-wrote this chapter because IT GOT DELETED BY ACCIDENT AND THE PREVIOUS ONE WAS MUCHMUCHMUCH BETTER THAN THIS ONE AND I'M REALLY DISAPPOINTED OF MYSELF I WANNA CRY. I'm totally frustrated. But i hope you'll still love this chap.**

**Oh yeah, iOMG and iLost My Mind did happen, but I don't think iDate Sam and Freddie happens in this story, but i don't think so. AND GUYYYYYSSSSSSS! HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE PICS ON NICK . COM? OMG I DIED. REALLY. THE PIC OF THEM KISSIN AND SMILIN IS JUST BEAUTIFUL... AND THE SNEAK PEEK! THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE AND OMG I'M SPEECHLESS ICAN'T EVEN... OMG I LOVE THEM SO MUCH*brb fangirling***

**Disclaimer: IF I DID OWN iCARLY iLOST MY MIND and iDATE SAM AND FREDDIE WOULD HAVE AIRED SINCE MONTHS AGO! Oh and happy birthday iCarly!  
><strong>

**Read and Review, guys. You know I love reviews.**

...

Carly rubs the back on my neck, "Sam? Sam? You okay?"

I catch my breath and nod, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You almost choke on your drink to death!" she yells.

I know that, Carls. I know that.

She whispers, "Sam, he's here."

"I knew that!" I growl and grit my teeth, glaring at her. I put the glass on a table, grab my bag and stand up, "I need to go to the toilet."

"Wh—but—Sam!"

I run to the toilet and slam the door. I stare at the reflection of myself on the mirror.

Why am I running away?

Why do I keep running away?

It's been 5 years and all I ever do is run, avoid, and ignore. When will I ever change? When will I move on? Look at him now. 5 years. He may already have a girlfriend. Or a fiance. Or a wife. Or little brunette kids running around the livingroom of his house that has a lot of techy stuffs like in that Meet The Robinsons movie. I'm sure he's moved on. Why can't I just do the same? Act like we're friends, just like old times.

But I can't look at him...

It just hurts. Really, really hurts, how things have changed. Years ago, I would just beat him up everyday and call him names to mess up with him. And it was fun. But now, even looking at his face is hard to do.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes as the memories flooding in my head.

"_Benson!"_

_He turned around, "Yeah, Puckett?"_

_I tried to smile. "Thanks."_

"_What for?"_

"_For... helping me escape from that mental institution. And for convincing me that I'm not insane. Well, at least... that I'm not the only one who's insane."_

_His sexiest smirk played on his face, "Anytime."_

"_And, Freddie?"_

"_Yeah?—wow you actually call my name," he chuckled at his last sentence._

"_The answer is yes. I wanna be your girlfriend."_

_His eyes widened in shock, but then he grinned ear-to-ear and walked towards me, and kissed me. After that, he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ears._

"_Thank you, my blonde-headed demon. I promise I will NEVER let you down. Ever."_

_I giggled—WAIT WHAT? I GIGGLED? Okay, I'm really getting out of my character—and punched his arm playfully, "But that doesn't mean I will stop making your life miserable all the time. Nothing's gonna change."_

_He laughed, "Figures. Yeah, nothing's gonna change, not for me and you. We'll stay like this. Forever." He grabbed my by the waist, "Promise me we'll never change? That we will always be 'the Sam and Freddie?"_

_I chuckled and nodded, and then slapped his cheek gently, "Stop being all sappy, Fredpus. Now," I pulled away, but then I held his hand, "let's grab a smoothie. You're payin'."_

"_Of course, Princess Puckett," we laughed._

I shake my head to get rid of those flashbacks. I need to move on. I need to apologize to him for whatever the heck I've done to him.

I take a deep breath and turn around. When I open the door, someone almost run into me.

"I'm so sor—Sam Puckett?" the redhead girl who just ran into my looks surprised.

I raise my eyebrows, I don't recognize this chick.

Reading my mind, she laughs, "Bianca Kingston, remember?"

"Oh, it's you," I say unenthusiastically. Of course, The Bianca Kingston, a witch who tried to steal my boyfriend. Yeah, ex. Whatever.

"Oh my God, it's nice to see you again!" yeah, not really. "How are you?" she asks, faking an I'm-so-excited-to-see-an-old-friend-like-you face.

"Fine, I guess," I shrug. She's starting to talk about herself and blah blah blah and she's standing right in front of me, making me unable to walk away. Chiz, I need to talk to Fredward right now. I cut her speech, "Look, girl. Why don'tcha just let me go and do your disgusting business in the toilet? You're gettin' in my way."

She steps aside and I leave without letting her speak.

I take a deep breath before walking to Carly and Freddie who are talking. "Mama can do this. Mama can do this. Mama can do this." I say my mantra over and over again, and then I fake a smile.

"Hi, Carly. Sorry for leaving. I just had a nature call," and then I look at Freddie, "Oh, and hi Fredward. S'been a long time, huh?" I smirk and try to greet him nonchalantly while actually I'm almost losing my breath. And then I say my mantra again. _Mama can do this._

He looks up at me, nods, and smiles half-heartedly. And then he stands up. "Gotta go. See ya later," he mumbles and runs away.

"What the chiz? I was trying to be nice!" I grit my teeth and sit in front of Carly's seat.

"Hey. Glad that you're back," Carly says sarcastically. "Why?"

I frown, "Why what?"

"Why did you leave and just come back a minute later, going all 'hello Fredward' and acting like nothing ever happened between you guys?"

"What was I supposed to do, Carly? Yell at him with the words that are unsuitable for kids? Slap his face with your fancy purse? Throw a cup of hot coffee on his head? I was just trying to be nice!" I snap sarcastically.

"But Sam—"

"Just shut up. You don't even understand what I feel," I mutter and stand up, running to the front door.

Why did I even come here? Stupid reunion. I should have never come.

And of course, right before I reach the front door, someone runs into me. Again. This time, it's a dude.

We both fall into the floor. My butt hurts like chiz. I stand up and look at the dude who's still sitting on the floor, groaning, mumbling, and cursing.

Guess who's that dude? Correct. The Benson kid. I'll give you guys some cookies. Wait, no.

For the sake of meatballs, why? Why him of all people in this stupid building? There are like hundreds people who attend Ridgeway High reunion today, God! Is this a coincidence? Or is it just my _good _luck? Note: catch my sarcasm.

Swallowing my pride, I lean down and throw my hand, offering a help. He looks at my hand for a few seconds and then shakes his head and scoffs. Then he stands up by himself and walks away.

Frustrated, I shout. "Dude? What in the name of Canadian ham is so wrong with you, Benson?" I think I shouted too loud because everyone is now looking at me. Whatever. "I'm trying to be nice to you and all you do is throwing it all back at my face! What is **wrong** with you? The last time I remembered, you weren't as annoying as chiz!"

He stops and turns around, "Like you said, _Princess Puckett_," he scoffs at the nickname he gave me years ago, "things changed. I also did change. I'm not the same kid you can mess up his life with. And no, I'm not letting you mess up my life again." He glares at me. I can sense anger, hurt, and betrayal on his face. And he walks away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yell angrily, but he just ignores.

I glare at all people around me, "WHAT?"

...

**A/N: I'm sorry. Not my best chap. I'm frustrated. The original chap was much better and longer than this but the file is gone and I can't find it anywhere. I'm so sorry. And if there are some mistakes, I am sorry again!  
><strong>

**But still, leave some reviews. Love ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YEAH! I just watched iDate Sam and Freddie and it was EPIC! I don't get it why some people on tumblr said they didn't like it... the episode was awesome and hilarious!**

**Anyways, the full author's note is in the end. And i'm gonna put a short review of the episode!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but I do wish I owned Nathan Kress. He's just so hot.**

…

I pick the lock of the front door of my home. By home I mean Carly's old apartment, which now fully belongs to the one and only, Spencer Shay.

As I open the door, a couple is making out on the old red couch. So I let out a disgusted scream. The couple break apart. Oh, it's Spencer and that hideous blondie… who's her name? Ciara? Sienna? Sierra?

"Hello, Sam." Spencer says like nothing happened.

I look at him and the girl.

"This is Shania," he reminds me.

"Oh, of course. Shania. Hello there."

The girl waves at me and and Spencer smiles awkwardly. "So, uh, whatcha doin' here, Samm-o?"

"Tired. Need that couch."

"Um, Sam? See, Shania and I are having a private business here on the couch…"

"Do I look like giving a chiz? No? I just need that couch, old Spence." I glare at him.

They get up from the couch. See? Mama always wins. All your arguments are invalid.

"Hey, baby, I think I'm better getting home right now. It's getting dark," says the girl. What was her name, Tanya? Whatevs.

"I'll drive you home," Spencer offers but the girl shakes her head and smiles.

"No, I'll just catch a bus."

"Mkay."

And then they begin making out. Heavily, I may add. I clear my throat and they pull apart.

"Uh, see ya soon, babe." And the girl is gone.

Spencer closes the door and then turns around and smiles sheepishly. "So, what brings you here, kiddo? You haven't been here since like last month."

I plop on the couch and put my feet on the table. "One, I'm not a kiddo, adulto. I'm 23 this year. Two, I was busy… let's just say I was busy sleeping at Carly's. And man, why is the Wilson's Palace so far away from Bushwell? Even the name is ridiculous. Why would Carly choose to live there?"

Spencer just shrugs. So I grab a bowlful of popcorn from the table and turn the TV on.

"I saw him today. At the reunion," I mumble, not really wanting Spencer to hear it. Apparently, he did and now he's sitting beside me with a brotherly gesture.

"How is he?" he asks.

"He seemed fine," I grit my teeth and shove the popcorns into my mouth.

"You gonna tell me what happened there?"

"Nope." I shake my head and shove more popcorns.

"Sammy…"

I sigh. "Fine." I put the bowl at the table and take a very deep breath before telling him, "I was talkin' with Carly and then he showed up. At that moment I was drinking and I was shocked to see him that I almost choked on my drink to death. And then I ran to the toilet for a while but when I was going back to Carly someone almost jumped on me—Bianca Kingston, yes that chick who tried to steal Freddie! And when I got back to Carly Freddie ran away from me. I felt stupid and I was so mad so I wanted to get back to home but when I almost reach the front door I accidentally ran into Freddie and we both fell. I offered him a help but he just stood up by himself and ran away. And then I—"

"Whoa, whoa, Sam, breathe!"

I breathe heavily. "Sorry."

"So, what happened next?"

"I got really mad and I yelled at him."

"And?"

"He hated me."

Silence. Spencer rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

I look at him and raise my eyebrows, wanting him to speak.

"So… you're upset now?" he asks slowly.

"Why yes!" I snap.

He just sighs. "I… seriously don't know what to say!"

I groan.

He pats my shoulder, "At least I'm listening every words you say, kiddo."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I nod. "You have any meat?"

He chuckles and gets up to grab some meat from the fridge. "I always knew this day would come." He comes back and hands me the meat. "Where's Car-lay anyway?"

I bit a piece of ham he just gave me and then shrug, "I left her."

He frowns, "Why?"

"'Cause she was being annoying!"

He raises his eyebrows.

"I was acting like nothing happened between me and Freddie. I was trying to be nice at him. And Carly said it was wrong. She got mad just because I wanted to be nice. Was it wrong to act like I've moved on and I'm completely fine?"

He puts on his "thinking face". "No. It wasn't wrong."

"Exactly!" I throw my hands in the air.

"But…"

"Ugh! I hate buts!" I groan.

"… I think Carly had a point."

"What is that?"

He sighs, "You can't just pretend like it doesn't bother you."

I frown. "… 'it' what?"

"'It', meeting him, seeing him. I know you're still hurt—and don't say you're just fine because I can see the truth in your eyes—and you haven't moved on. It's okay to show your feelings. You don't have to hide and act like everything's okay."

"But I'm Sam Puckett. I don't show people my weakness."

He sighs again. "It's not a weakness. You have a feeling, that proves that you are a human. And anyways, some things need to change, Sam. You can't hide forever. But, well, yeah you're right, you can't always show your weakness. It's just…" he trails off. "You know, Sam?"

"What?" I bit my ham. Well, yeah, Spencer's ham.

"One day, one of Socko's cousin, Taylor—"

"Taylor the Tailor?"

"Yes, Taylor the Tailor."

"Of course," I murmur.

"She once had a boyfriend and they almost got married. But her fiancee left her to China…" he trails off.

For a few seconds, he's not continuing his 'speech', so I ask him, "… and?"

He looks down at his lap and mumbles, "He never came back."

I groan again, "Ugh, Spencer! You are really not helping!"

"I'm sorry!" he hisses.

"Ugh! What am I gonna do?" I say while chewing my ham.

"You need time, Sam."

"What time?" I snap, "It's been 5 years, Mister."

"He needs time. Maybe," he shrugs.

"Spencer! We don't need time! 5 year is ENOUGH."

He sighs, "Maybe I'll talk to him later. I'll ask him why he acted that way."

I think of it for a few seconds and then just shrug—of course, while taking another bite of ham, "Mkay."

"Oh, and Sam?"

"Mm?" I say, still chewing the meat.

"What do you feel toward him? Do you still love him?"

…

**A/N: So, this chap is just like a filler chap. And do you like Spam friendship? 'Cause I do! And sorry if I made a few mistakes out there, I didn't really re-check the chap so… yeah.**

**Tell me whatcha think about this story so far. What do you think was the reason of the break-up? Tell me whatcha think, tell me whatcha think. Review, review!**

**Okay, so now I'm gonna talk a bit about iDate Sam and Freddie.**

**The ep was AWESOME and freakishly hilarious. I loved all those Seddie moments (of course) and Cibby interactions were just so adorable. AND THE PUPPY, he's so cute.**

**I personally don't think Carly was overreacting, or that all those Seddie arguments were stupid. Fighting, arguing, bickering, all of those stuffs have always been their thing, right? It made sense that they had to argue over everything. Because they always argue over everything. And if I were Carly, I would've done the same. I mean, do you honestly enjoy being dragged into your dating bestfriends' private problem ALL THE TIME when they could fix it on their own? **

**And Sam being out of her character? Nah. She called him 'baby', so what? He's her boyfriend, right? She loves him, she's crazy about him, and is it wrong to call her own boyfriend 'baby'? it's even cute to have Sam being lovey-dovey!**

**I really don't get it why some people hated that episode and stopped shipping Seddie. I loved the ep, I love those Seddie kisses (and when Freddie kissed Sam's neck, GOD, it was so cute), Cibby and the puppy! And Spencer being silly as usual.**

**Miranda was being so awesome. She was real hilarious and she did a really good job being the mad Carly. I love her SO MUCH, and I hope her ankle gets better very soon : P**

**The only thing I really hated about that ep was ALL THOSE SPOILING SNEAK PEEKS. DANG IT. AND I WATCHED ALL OF THOSE SNEAK PEEKS. I was so stooooopid. The sneakpeeks spoiled almost a half of the whole episode so the episode wasn't really exciting anymore. But I still loved the episode, though.**

**And iCan't Take It is coming in less than 24 hours! WOO-HOOOOO! I just found out that Nick had posted a lot of sneak peeks. And I'm not doing the same mistake. I'm not watching the sneak peeks. I want the ep to be a full surprise for me. But I really need Nickelodeon to stop showing all those spoilers, it's lowering the rating. Just saying.**

**I can't wait to see the episode. YAY. YAY. YAY. YAY.**

**Oh, and guys, I was going to post a one-shot/songfic with the song If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield (the song is awesome, btw!). The fic was almost done (and so far, i think it was the best fic i've ever written) but unfortunately when I was going to finish it, the file was corrupted. I don't really understand about these stuffs but all I know is that the file is broken. I've googled on how to fix/recover the file and I've tried everything to save the file but I couldn't. I was really mad and sad... why does this thing keep happening to me? I really wanted to cry T_T It was the (so far) best fic I've written and it's 2000+ words long and it was beautiful and I don't feel like rewriting the fic because it was too long and it just hurts to write -_-. I worked really hard for it, dang it! dang it dang it dang it! I can just pray that my dad could help me to recover the file, so, wish me luck getting the file back!  
><strong>

**So, 'til the next chap, bye! Don't forget to gimme some reviews!**

**xxxxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: S'been a long time, huh? Yeah. Got a massive writer's block on this fic and... I hope this one won't disappoint you :D**

**So, who else is excited for iMeet The First Lady? I am! I miss watching iCarly SOOOO MUCH, and I hope the new episode comes REALLY soon XD**

**Disclaimer: iDo own iCarly... not...**

...

"Sam. Sam... SAM! SAM WAKE UP THE COPS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!"

As soon as I hear Carly's yell, I open my eyes, wide awake, and sit up immediately. "What? WHAT? NO I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG THIS WEEK! DON'T ARREST ME, I'M TOO TIRED TO GO TO PRISON!" I shout out loud that Carly needs to cover her ears with her palms.

"Chill, Sam, it's just me."

"Oh."

"Why are you sleeping on my bed? In my old apartment."

I raise my eyebrows as I get up and look around the room. Oh right. I'm in a pinky, large, comfy room with a giant lamp made of gummybears on the middle of the ceiling.

"Oh. I was just coming here to see Spencer—who was making out with that blondie chick, Sherra—"

"Shania? That blonde little beast? Uh, I've told him to break up with that skunk! She's only dating Spencer because he's a famous artist, you know." She rolls her eyes.

"Yep. That one. And then we talked a bit and he gave me some ham—"

"You stole my ham again?"

I sigh, "One, it was Spencer's. Two, he gave that to me. Anyways, after eating that ham I went upstairs to check your old room and I ended up falling asleep here." I shrug.

"Oh." She sits on the bed. "So, how are you?"

"Fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You ran away from the reunion. I'm just wondering what happened."

I groan, "Ask the nub."

She shrugs. "I did."

"What did he say?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Well... he said that you accidentally jumped onto him and then you yelled at him." She rolls her eyes. "Why? I mean, you've been talking about him almost EVERY DAY in the past five years and you always said that you missed him and blah blah blah and when you had the chance to see him, all you can do was just running away like that?"

I groan even louder. "I know. Aren't I pathetic?"

She just taps my shoulder and smiles, "No. You're not pathetic. You're just confused. Now, tell me what really happened because he didn't give me the deets."

I close my eyes and lay on the bed. I started rambling the same thing I told Spencer earlier, furiously. "... I mean, really? What is wrong with me? What is SO WRONG with him?" I quickly wipe the tears off of my cheeks before Carly notices. "Why does he hate me so much?" I whisper.

"He doesn't hate you," Carly says.

"He does, Carly. He does. If he doesn't, then why is he doing this to me?" I whine and shake her shoulders violently.

"I don't know, i'm not Freddie!"

I start sobbing and hung my head down. Carly puts her arms on me and pulling me closer to her. "I just hate how things had changed between us, Carly. I don't wanna be like this anymore. I can't keep crying over him while he doesn't even give a tiny little chiz about me! I-I just want him back! The old him! Maybe not as a boyfriend, but at least as my—our—best friend. Or my frenemy!"

"Ssh, it's okay Sam, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Carly! It's not! He hates me and there's nothing I can do! And it's not like 'love/hate' game we played back then in high school! He really hates me, it's not a game anymore!"

I bury my face in Carly's shoulder. Her shirt is already wet, good thing I've cleaned the make up off of my face. If I didn't, her shirt would've got my mascara stain all over it.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He makes it seem like the entire thing was my fault! I can't even understand why he hates me this much!"

"I know, Sam, I know," she whispers. I keep crying and crying until I run out of tears.

"How's his life?" I sniff.

"He's been good," Carly says. "He got a scholarship to Michigan Tech University and studied mechanical technology thing. You knew that, right?"

I just nod and continue sniffing.

"After finishing college, he moved to Indonesia. And now he's a teacher in a big international technical school in Jakarta. He can speak Indonesian, you know." She chuckles.

I smile. I'm glad that his life sounds good. At least he doesn't spend his nights and days stealing Carly's food. But then, something come into my mind. "Does he... have a girlfriend?"

Carly smiles, "As far as I know, no. He's single and available," she winks at me.

I roll my eyes. Well, but it's good to know that he doesn't have a girlfriend. "What else did he tell you?"

"He said that he doesn't hate you," Carly says softly.

"But why did he do this to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has his reasons. But seriously, Sam. He doesn't hate you. And from what I saw in his eyes, I think... I think he still loves you."

I scoff, "Why would he love me? I broke his heart. Badly. Now I'm begging on my knees for him, begging for his forgiveness, and look at what he did to me. He hates me, Carly. I know that. You don't have to lie."

"No, Sam—"

"Maybe I still love him, but I don't want anything from him except one thing: I just want him to forgive me, and then we can come back to being frenemies. And the three of us can hang out together just like in high school—the inseparable iCarly trio, Carly, Sam and Freddie. But we can't because he hates me! I don't want him to hate me like this. I just want things to go back the way they were supposed to be!"

"But you know that you can't undo everything that has happened. Things changed, Sam. And you can't go back to the past. But you still can do something to get him back, not crying over and over like this. Come on, talk to him or do something else. Maybe he'll understand, maybe he'll tell you why he acted like that. And i swear, Sam, he does NOT hate you. Believe me."

"How can I talk to him if he doesn't even wanna look at my face?" I mumble, and it seems like Carly doesn't hear me because she doesn't say anything. I pull away from her hug and jump back on her bed. I close my eyes, and a scene pops up in my head.

"_Hey," he said._

"_What?" I said while eating my popcorns, not bothering to turn my head and face him. My eyes were locked on the TV. Man, this is the best show ever._

"_This show is boring," he said._

"_What? But The Walking Dead is like the best show ever!" I finally turned around. I could barely saw his face in the dark, but I realized that this face was way whiter than usual. I smirked, "Oh, I see."_

"_See what?" He said._

"_You're scared."_

_He scoffed. "Wha—no. I'm not—pssh—scared," he said._

_I laughed. Usually I'd insult him for being such a nub, but today I'ma forgive him. "Well, let's just play some games instead."_

_He sighed in relief and turned off the TV. "Okay. What game?"_

"_Hmm," I thought for a second and then smirked. "Let's play a game called 'the lying'."_

"_Okay..."_

"_You have to say some facts about yourself, but you have to say the opposite instead. So, basically, you're lying."_

_He frowned, "Well, 'kay. You first."_

"_I hate bacon."_

_Grinning, he responded. "I hate Galaxy Wars."_

"_I LOVE stripes on most guys."_

"_I always eat WITHOUT spoons or forks."_

"_I never insulted anyone in my entire life."_

"_I never get physically and/or verbally abused," he said. I laughed._

"_I think your mom is normal."_

"_I think your mom is normal, too."_

"_Your mom isn't a crazy psychopath," I giggled._

"_So isn't your mom," he winked._

_I put my serious face and said, "I hate you."_

_His eyes widened in shock, "You do?"_

"_Yes. I hate you so much, words can't even describe how much I hate you. I never, ever loved you and I NEVER wanted to be your girlfriend. And, oh, kissing you is so disgusting. I almost puked when I first kissed you."_

_Freddie was quiet. And then he spoke, "I... never thought you felt that way." And then he stood up._

"_Wha—wait, Freddie!"_

_He stopped._

_I laughed, "I'm still playing the game, you idiot."_

_He raised his eyebrows._

"_Everything I said was the opposite of what I really felt, it was all total lie. I'm still playing the game! It's just a game, Freddumb!" I held his hands and kissed them._

_He frowned, looking embarrassed. "Oh." And then he smiled. "So... you really think that kissing me is disgusting?"_

_I nodded, "Mmhm."_

"_So, you're gonna puke when I do this..." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. His lips brushed against mine with a lot of live and I could feel that he was smiling in that kiss. We broke apart and then he looked at my eyes._

"_I hate you too. So much."_

_..._

**A/N: So now, can you all guess why they broke up in the first place? Hahaha XD**

**Please review. I get really tiny amount of reviews and it's making me sad because I put a lot of hard work writing these fics I'm working... And don't forget to check out other stories I've written!**

**I hope you guys loved it! (And forgive me if I made a lot of mistakes... I'm too sleepy to think XD)  
><strong>


	7. Author's Note

**So, I haven't updated this story forever and I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry for you guys who are waiting for the next chapter because this is just another stupid author's note :(  
><strong>

**Actually, I already did the next chapter for this story but the file got deleted *sigh* guess my laptop is now my enemy because it always ruin my files… and then I tried to write down everything from the start but I guess my brain was just not working.**

**Anyways, right now I'm really truly busy with school and everything; I rarely even get the chance to "play" and "have fun" with my laptop. I'm in the process of graduating mid school and, seriously, here in Indonesia it isn't an easy job to graduate from school. It's not about studying on a night and taking some exams the next day and then I'm free; no. I've gotta take a LOT of exams, and I had to remember every little thing I've studied from 7th grade to 9th grade and there are a lot of things that I need to learn to get prepared for the tests. And it's really making me stressed out because I have to get really good scores *fingers crossed***

**But don't worry, I'm not discontinuing this story (or the other one I've been working on), I'm still trying to write these stories every weekend but I don't think I can finish any chapter anytime soon. The writer's block makes everything worse; it's just like my brain's not working every time I try to write the chaps.**

**Maybe, just maybe, everything will be normal as soon as I graduate—which means **_**we**_** have to wait until April or May. I promise as soon as I'm done with school stuffs (and yay! I'll get like 2 or 3 months FREE from school later!) I'll be back on track and update ALL my stories frequently. See, I'm not gonna stop writing WHATEVER HAPPENS because I love to write no matter how bad or good my stories are and no matter how many reviews/alerts I get. So, don't worry ;) I promise this story will be back sometime around April/May, or if you're lucky (or I'm lucky) I'll finish a chapter in late December or January. And the story will be good, I promise. I've got some ideas running in my brain for later chapters and I know (or hope) you guys will like it :)**

**For now, thanks for everyone who put my stories in your favorite stories/story alert or put ME in your favorite author/author alert or reviewed my stories… You guys are the best—you guys mean a lot to me. Thank you, thank you very much.**

**And I'll be really happy if you guys want to check out my newest fic, "Love and Everything In Between"; it's a story about friendship and love between Sam and Freddie, Freddie and Carly, and Sam and Carly. It's based on a really good Indonesian Novel written by one of my favorite author, Winna Efendi. I've been writing this fic on my spare time since early November and I've done 9 first chapters of this story so I'll update it frequently—but yeah, for now I'm currently working on nothing because I'm busy studying DX**

**Again, thanks for everything (and special shoutout to my friend/beta Kaitley who's helping me with iWill Love You Forever and currently helping me with Love And Everything In Between!), I love you all!**

**-Shabrina :)**


End file.
